Trying Times
by Hannurdock
Summary: SLASH. Face / Murdock. Sequel to A Feeling Beyond Friendship.


  
Title: Trying Times  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: BA and Hannibal have problems accepting Face's and Murdock's bisexuality. Sequel to Feeling beyond Friendship.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Truth. Who says it doesn't hurt? Sometimes its best not to know, so you never see the hurt and pain - Hannurdock2000.  
The finality of Truth obliterates dreams. Better to dream in ignorance, than be overwhelmed with the cold and harsh finality that Truth brings - Hannurdock2000.  
Truth is a reminder that everything you dream will not come true - Hannurdock2000.  
  
****  
  
  
Hannibal watched Murdock and Face approach him with narrowed eyes. He looked at them holding hands, and figured it wasn't going to be good news.  
  
"What's up? Why are you holding hands like a couple of queers" Hannibal asked. He lit a cigar casually, watching the two men the whole time, making them feel very vulnerable.  
  
Face pulled out a chair, and looked at Murdock. Murdock smiled and sat down. Face remained standing, his arm resting on the pilot's shoulder.  
  
"We have something to tell you, Hannibal" Face said awkwardly.  
  
Hannibal continued puffing on the cigar, he was sure he was not going to like what he was about to hear.  
  
Murdock chimed in, his voice distant, oblivious to the strain in Hannibal's expression "Face and me have decided to make a go of it".  
  
Hannibal gritted his teeth, chomping down hard on the cigar between his teeth. "Make a go of it? Captain, you told me that episode had passed, Face told me you had reached .... an understanding".  
  
Murdock shrugged, remaining silent. There was nothing left to be said.   
  
Face looked at Hannibal's pleading gaze, and knew he had to further his explanation "Something .... almost magical happened between Murdock and myself back in the hospital. When we kissed ... it all became so clear to me".  
  
"You kissed?" Hannibal roared, getting to his feet, hands on his hips. He looked accusingly at both Face and Murdock, who squirmed under the severe gaze.  
  
Murdock looked downcast. He hadn't expected this reaction "Yes we did".  
  
Hannibal held his breath, trying to visualise what the two men were telling him. He turned an ugly shade of red, and then stormed out of the room - unable to stay a moment longer.  
  
Face and Murdock watched him leave. They were both devestated, and only heaven knew what BA would do when he found out.  
  
****  
  
Anger. The sure, quickfire way to decrease a circle of friends, or to increase your own feeling of seperation - Hannurdock2000.  
Blind fury results in something you immediately wish you had never said or done - Hannurdock2000.  
Life is a circle of emotion that must be controlled - Hannurdock2000.  
  
****  
  
  
BA listened open-mouthed to Hannibal's revelation. He looked shocked at first, the colour drained from his face momentarily, and then he stormed out of the room.  
  
Hannibal felt slightly guilty, as BA had one hell of a nasty temper, but he had decided to let things run their course. He had never lied to BA, and he wouldn't start now.  
  
BA shook his head, digesting the news and then fell into a deep conteplative mood. Hannibal was pleasantly surprised, and thought he had overestimated BA's bad temper.  
  
Until, Face walked through the door ....  
  
BA looked at Face, recognised the Lieutenant immediately and lunged towards him, before Hannibal had a chance to intervene. Hannibal grabbed BA by the shoulders, seeing the look he had often seen in Nam, nothing but killer instincts.  
  
BA shoved Face against the wall, dislocating his shoulder and then began to pound his head into the wall.  
  
"Stop it Seargant! That's an order!" Hannibal yelled. BA stopped immediately, the effect of the Colonel pulling rank with him had softened him slightly. But he was still enraged. Letting go of Face, BA paced the room, muttering nasty threats under his breath.  
  
Murdock entered the room, and let out an exasperated yelp when he saw Face on the floor, lifeless. Hannibal looked at Murdock in a way that suggested he had better keep back, and then lifted the limp Face into his arms, and took him out of the room.   
  
Hannibal watched as Murdock and BA started argueing, BA now slightly subdued, and determined that Murdock was in no immediate danger. He took Face to his own room, laying him gently on the bed, and watching as he came around.  
  
"My arm ......" Face gasped. "Its dislocated".  
  
Hannibal clenched his teeth, and prepared to pull Face's arm back. He looked at Face, his expression was one of devestation and regret. Suddenly, Hannibal began to feel ashamed. They had been together for fifeteen years, wasn't it natural for them to become lovers as well as brother and friend?  
  
"This is gonna hurt Face. Bite down on this" Hannibal handed Face a mouth piece, and Face chomped down on the plastic, gritting his teeth.  
  
Hannibal gave Face's arm a firm push and Face yelped, biting down hard on the mouth piece. He went white with the shock of the pain, and started to shake. Hannibal took him into a firm embrace.  
  
"I want to apologise, Face. For the things I said about you and Murdock, y'know, being queers. It was wrong. I sometimes get on my high horse, I had no right to rip the shit out of you, and neither did BA" Hannibal explained in a soft and yielding voice. Face slumped in Hannibal's arms, feeling strangely vulnerable, and so alone he thought his heart would break.  
  
"That's okay. I'm still Face, you know? I haven't changed" Face said worriedly.  
  
Hannibal smiled. "I'm going to check on BA and Murdock. Stay here till I get back, and try to rest".  
  
Face nodded, and lay on his side, the side of his good arm, and closed his eyes, feeling drained and weakened. Hannibal sighed, sensing the vulnerability, drew the covers over the still man, and walked into the other room, not knowing what to expect.  
  
****  
  
Love. The only emotion that blinds us to others misdeeds - Hannurdock2000  
Forgiveness. A quality that only few of us really do possess. To truly forgive is to not hold a grudge, not to bring up the incident at a later date - but to truly let it be - Hannurdock2000  
A friend is someone who will ignore your bad points, and concentrate on your good aspects - making you feel special and loved - Hannurdock2000  
  
****  
  
  
Hannibal entered the room, and BA looked across at him surprised. Hannibal noted that BA had allowed Murdock to sit on his lap, and they were quietly talking.  
  
"What's going on?" Hannibal asked, surprised at BA's sudden gentleness.  
  
"How's Face?" BA and Murdock asked together.  
  
Hannibal smiled. "He's okay, a little banged up. Want to tell us what happened back there, Seargent?" Hannibal asked.  
  
BA blushed "I lost my temper, real bad. I didn't mean to take it out on Face. Can I go see him?".  
  
Hannibal shook his head "No. He's sleeping at the moment, not a good idea BA. Wait until he wakes up".  
  
BA nodded eagerly.  
  
"Want to tell me what you two are talking about? You were ready to bite each others heads off when I left you five minutes ago" Hannibal said with a grin.  
  
BA growled and turned away "The foo' told me he loved me, Hannibal. And was sorry. I was sorry too, so I told him to come and give me a hug and shut up. Its weird, but I think I can live with their decision".  
  
Hannibal nodded, muttering under his breath "Not weird, just different Baracus".  
  
"Say what?" BA asked, straining to catch Hannibal's words.  
  
"Just saying what a lovely couple you make" Hannibal grinned mischeviously, looking at BA and Murdock with restrained laugh.  
  
"We aint together!" BA said, incenced.  
  
"I should hope not. I wouldn't like to fight you of all people, for Murdock". Face said.  
  
Hannibal turned in surprise, looking at the unexpected sight at the door "Face! I told you to rest!".  
  
"I couldn't. Wanted to see if Murdock was still alive". Face said, giving BA a hard look.  
  
"Hey man! I'm sorry, okay? You wanna come sit on my lap too, that why you acting funny?" BA said in a harsh voice, with a gentle undertone that only the three men in the room could ever detect.  
  
Face shrugged and went over to BA, both Murdock and Face sitting on a knee each. BA put his arms around them protectively.  
  
Hannibal grinned and looked at the three men. "Ah, what the hell! Just don't think we're gonna start giving each other sop sessions, okay?".  
  
BA, Murdock and Face grinned at each other, unanimously nodding their heads to Hannibal's 'No-emotion' rule.  
  
Hannibal grinned and looked at Face and Murdock, then said in a gentle voice "I love it when my men cum together".  
  
BA shot him a dirty look, whilst Murdock and Face giggled. "That aint funny man!".  
  
Hannibal smirked. Then he signalled to BA to come with him out of the room. Hannibal gently closed the door on the two lovers, allowing them privacy and then turned to BA suddenly.  
  
"You really mean you can handle it BA?" Hannibal asked seriously.  
  
"I can. Can you?" BA said evenly, looking at Hannibal in the eyes.  
  
"I think I can handle it, BA. Just take a little time to adjust" Hannibal said, looking at BA in a new light. He was thrilled that BA was taking the news better than he had thought. He had seriously thought Face and Murdock would be leaving in pine boxes the morning after the news broke.  
  
BA and Hannibal left to work on the van, talking about the news in a completely different way. Both BA and Hannibal were thrilled with the prospect of Face and Murdock becoming lovers, and who only knew what could be in store for them both in the future.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
